


Wardrobe

by AngelWings666



Series: Happily Ever After Verse [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wardrobe, kinda cute i guess, moving in, so fucking cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWings666/pseuds/AngelWings666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I legit just wrote this in fifteen minutes.... whoops. For abbie! ~Cassie</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wardrobe

**Author's Note:**

> I legit just wrote this in fifteen minutes.... whoops. For abbie! ~Cassie

Dean rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes. He never thought he’d leave this room, but here he was. The walls were still the same shade of blue his mother had picked out when he was a child, and they still sported the posters and stickers that Dean had collected over the years. He could hardly believe that he was actually going, he would really miss this room. 

********************************

“It doesn’t fit, Cas.”

“What? Of course it fits! We just have to.. push it a little!” Cas gritted his teeth and gave the wardrobe another shove. Unfortunately, the wood paneling gave way under pressure and splintered apart, cutting Cas’s finger and rendering the wardrobe useless.

“Well…” Dean said awkwardly, as Cas fumbled to wipe the blood away. “We can go shopping now!”

********************************

Six o'clock found Cas and Dean sitting on the floor of their bedroom, next to a pile of screws and a partially assembled new wardrobe. While Dean pored over the instructions, Cas went out on a limb and tried to slot two pieces together, resulting in them getting stuck.

Dean glanced up and rolled his eyes at Cas, who was using his feet and hands to try and separate the pieces again. The instructions were frustratingly vague and didn’t really explain much at all, but Dean was determined. He put the booklet down and took the now separated pieces away from Cas, putting one down and putting the other piece experimentally against the bottom of the wardrobe, grinning slightly. “Hand me the screwdriver?”

Cas grumbled and did as he was told, picking up the screwdriver and pushing Dean gently out of the way, angrily screwing one end of the piece onto the already assembled part. What he had failed to see though, was that he had attached the wrong end. 

Dean sighed and pulled the tool out of Cas’ grip, pressing a gentle kiss to Cas’ temple. 

“We can fix this-”

“ITS NOT BROKEN, DEAN!” Cas whined and pouted, angrily swatting the offending piece of wood. “This is exactly how it’s supposed to look!” 

“... Sure it is, baby.” Dean smiled softly and left the piece as Cas had put it, deciding to just work around it and see what would happen.

*******************************  
That night, Dean and Cas crawled into bed and looked at their new creation. It was quite misshapen, some of the parts were in the wrong places. All of their clothes were squashed in there and completely mixed up. But it was theirs, and that was really all they cared about.

The next morning, Dean woke up in a new bedroom, and honestly he couldn’t have been happier.


End file.
